City of Angels
by Xavierre
Summary: Ketika ketertarikan itu merasuk, ketertarikan yang tabu. Tanpa memperhitungkan batas kehidupan. AR, maybe OOC, DenNor. RnR?


=###=

Disclaimer:

Hetalia - Axis Powers belongs to Hidekazu Himaruya.

City of Angels written by Wim Wenders, Peter Handke, and Dana Stevens.

=###=

**WARNING:** AR, maybe OOC, nama karakter yang dikarang, perubahan wujud bagi beberapa karakter, tulisan asing yang tidak diberi italic, cerita aneh, khayalan tinggi.

=###=

A/N: Err..- sebenarnya saya masih bingung akan penentuan genre FF ini. Tolong bantu saya menentukan ya 8D

=###=

_CITY OF ANGELS_

# Mathias's POV #

Aku kembali mengatupkan sayapku. Kepakannya perlahan memudar sehingga aku mendarat dengan perlahan di lantai. Tak perlu hati-hati juga sih. Toh, aku tidak akan merasa kesakitan, dan semuanya pasti menembus diriku. Aku adalah Mathias Sørensen. Aku seorang utusan dari Tuhan. Aku bertugas menunggu ajal seseorang, saat ia melewati sakratul maut. Aku menungguinya, karena akulah yang nantinya akan membawa dan menuntunnya menuju pada Sang Kuasa, Tuhan. Aku akan menghantar jiwanya kepada Yang Empunya.

Aku berdiri di samping sebuah tempat tidur. Mataku menatap sayu pada seorang yang berada di sana. Seorang lelaki yang terbaring pasrah melewati sakratulnya. Aku terus setia menunggu, sampai nyawa lelaki itu benar-benar lepas. Aku menatap pakaian serba hitamku. Sungguh, sudah lama aku melakoni pekerjaan ini. Err..- sebenarnya agak membosankan. Tetapi aku harus terus setia, untuk Tuhan.

Aku mendudukkan diriku (walaupun tertembus, kau tahu) di sebuah kursi kosong. Toh, tak ada yang dapat melihatku. Mataku mengerling ke arah dokter yang mengenakan pakaian hijau. Wajahnya tampak putus asa dan ingin menangis. "Tidak, kumohon..." bisiknya pelan dengan suaranya yang tipis. Aku memejamkan mata. Sungguh, aku tak tega mendengar desah sedihnya.

_BEEP_

Alat pengukur detak jantung itu berbunyi nyaring. Garis-garis yang membentuk rumput tadi kini mendatar. Membuat garis lurus. "ARGH!" sang dokter jatuh berlutut. Jari-jari panjangnya bergetar dan pucat. Matanya menatap tak percaya pada tangannya. Air mata mulai turun perlahan dari matanya yang indah, "Maafkan aku.. Aku, aku telah gagal," katanya sambil menatap miris pada jenazah lelaki yang mulai dibawa ke ruang mayat.

Orang-orang di sana mengajaknya bangkit, mereka memberi beberapa hiburan, dengan harapan akan membuat sang dokter senang kembali. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku. Kini tugasku menanti. Aku harus segera menghantar nyawa lelaki Eslandia tadi.

-###-

Aku penasaran dengan dokter itu. Ada juga dokter yang benar-benar ingin menyelamatkan nyawa pasiennya ternyata. Aku terus berada di rumah sakit itu. Aku terus mengikuti ke manapun si dokter pergi dengan setia bagai anjing. Apa aku tertarik dengannya? Mungkin karena ia begitu baik dengan pasiennya? Walaupun hal itu tak ia tampakkan secara langsung. Tetapi aku tahu, walaupun ia menyembunyikannya, aku mengerti. Dalam lubuk hatinya, ia benar-benar memperjuangkan nyawa orang yang dipercayakan padanya. Siapapun.

Hari ini aku kembali mengikutinya. Kalau kulihat-lihat, ia cantik juga. Mata violetnya begitu jernih. Ia juga sepertinya sangat seru untuk diusili. Tunggu, tampaknya aku sudah gila bisa memikirkan ini. Aku menampar diriku sendiri. Bego sekali aku.

Oke, setelah beberapa hari aku mengikutinya. Barulah aku sadar bahwa ia seorang lelaki. Habisnya kenapa ia punya wajah yang mirip dengan gadis ABG. Namanya adalah Hallery Arnesen. Lahir di Norwegia. Umurnya 27 tahun, percepatan. Ia tampaknya seorang yang cerdas saat Perguruan Tinggi.

Aku mengikutinya saat ia pergi ke kamar mayat. Tampaknya Hallery akan mengecek keadaan lelaki Eslandia kemarin. Mungkin dia saudara Hallery.

Sesampainya di ruang mayat aku melihat Hallery bersedih. Requiem bagai mengalun di sini. Aku hanya dapat berdiri terpaku tepat di samping mayat pemuda Eslandia yang terbaring kaku. Air mata bening meluncur dari kelopak mata Hallery yang tak sanggup menampung air matanya. Kesedihan dan kehampaan memenuhi ruangan ini. Ruangan yang terasa kaku, tanpa kehidupan.

Hallery menatapku. Hah? Menatapku? Aku mencermati lagi baik-baik. Matanya benar-benar memandang ke arahku. Tepat ke arah mataku. Aku tak tahu apa dia melihatku atau melihat dinding. Kau tahu aku tak tampak, teman.

...

Sejak peristiwa itu, aku mulai berniat untuk menampakkan wujudku pada dia. Namun secercah keraguan terus tumbuh di hatiku. Sampai aku menetapkan untuk menampakkan wujud.

Esok paginya, aku yang berada di ruang kerja Hallery mendekati lelaki itu. Aku memejamkan mata dan memusatkan kekuatanku. Tiba-tiba aku merasa hawa dingin menyelimuti ujung sayapku. Hawa itu merambat dengan pelan dan naik. Naik. Naik. Dan naik.

Ujung kakiku juga terasa dingin yang merambat pula ke atas. Sampai tubuhku terselimuti hawa itu. Aku menatap tanganku. Benar-benar tampak. Hallery menoleh padaku, "Siapa kau?" Aku hanya dapat terdiam. Kemudian aku berkata bahwa aku seorang utusan. Oke, dia mulai menatapku tak percaya. "Apa kau gila?" tanyanya dengan wajah ngeri. Aku menggeleng. Ia mengambil pisau lipat dari sakunya dan menggoreskannya di telapak tanganku. Logam itu menembus kulitku.

Seketika aku mendengar napas Hallery tercekat. "Siapa kau sebenarnya?"

"Aku malaikat pencabut nyawa."

"Oke, kupikir kau gila. Kalau begitu lupakan saja. Siapa namamu?"

"Mathias Sørensen."

"Kau Hallery Arnesen kan?" lanjutku. "Ya, dari mana kau tahu?" tanyanya kebingungan. "Aku tahu," ujarku sambil tersenyum. "Boleh aku tinggal bersamamu?" tanyaku. "Baiklah, aku kasihan padamu, anko uzai," ujarnya sambil berbalik. Aku tersenyum kemudian memeluknya, "Terima kasih~"

"Le-Lepaskan aku, anko uzai!"

Sepanjang hari aku menemani Hallery. Yah, ia sangat menarik. Sayangnya ia seorang manusia. Dan aku? Malaikat aneh yang bisa-bisanya tertarik padanya. Sebodo lah.

###

Malam itu aku mengintip Hallery yang tertidur di ruang kerjanya. Aku tersenyum kecil. Beberapa hari ini ia bekerja terlalu keras. Aku, -seperti biasa pada malam-malam sebelumnya- menuju ke belakang rumah sakit itu, kemudian membuka lebar sayapku. Sayap sepanjang kira-kira dua meter itu membentang bebas. Aku mengepakkan sayapku untuk menuju ke puncak rumah sakit. Di sana aku melihat dua orang -kalau bisa dibilang orang- yang sedang duduk di besi pembatas atap rumah sakit. Sayap mereka tertekuk. Agak transparan di mataku.

Salah satunya menoleh. "Ah, Mathias." Senyum tulusnya mengembang di bibirnya yang tipis. Mata ungu dalamnya membuatku teringat pada Hallery. "Hey, Tino!" sapaku ceria. Aku menapakkan kaki ke arah mereka. Lelaki besar di sebelah Tino menoleh. Kakinya berjongkok, bertumpu pada besi pembatas itu. "K'mbing," ujarnya. Aku berkedut. "Sialan kau kaleng ikan!"

Mereka temanku. Tino adalah seorang malaikat polos yang bertugas mencatat kebaikan seseorang selama ini. Sedangkan yang besar itu Berwald, ia adalah malaikat pelindung.

Aku duduk di sebelah Tino. Kaki pendek lelaki pirang itu menggantung. Dan tangannya memegang besi pembatas. (Oke, aku tegaskan, kita menembus! Kau tahu, menembus? Ya, menembus.) Mata biru muda Berwald mengamati kota yang gemerlap itu. Sepertinya ia mengawasi pribadi yang telah ditugaskan untuknya. "Maaf, aku pergi dulu," katanya sambil melebarkan sayap besarnya yang tertekuk. Dengan lihai, ia terbang ke bawah. Ia mendorong mobil orang yang dijaganya.

Selamat, orang itu tidak jadi kecelakaan.

"Berwald hebat ya!" ujar Tino ceria. Aku hanya menatapnya sambil mengangguk. Mataku menatap sebuah pohon besar. Sepertinya ada sesuatu di sana.. Tapi apa? 'Benda' itu berwarna putih. Lantunan lagu terdengar dari sana, walaupun kecil suaranya, aku bisa dengar. Rambutnya pirang terang. Warna matanya sepertinya hijau daun, seperti emerald juga. Kakinya disilangkan. Baju putihnya menjuntai panjang.

"Tino, aku kembali dulu, ya."

"Ja."

=###=

TBC

=###=

A/N: ANEH, GAJE PULAK QAQ. Hell, gila -_- yeah, saya tahu ini jelek. Tapi, yah, entahlah(?). Alurnya aneh ya? Kecepetan dan kelambatan(?). Bagaimana menurut anda? Apa jelek? Apa plagiat? Kalau plagiat saya berani hapus ._. Saya bikin ini terinspirasi dari film The City of Angels. Tentunya dengan pengubahan. Kalau ini plagiat bilang ya~ /bah. Oke, mind to review?


End file.
